tibiafandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Inferna
}| | name = Inferna | type = PvP-enforced | online = June 29, 2004 | location = Germany | serversave = 9:00 CET }} * The name Inferna was taken from the latin word "inferno", wich means "hell". * Inferna has a strange behaviour in what it refers to towns. Every town has it's own behaviour: *Carlin is very famous for lots of noobs running around and attacking everybody, regardless of his level, or little teams killing each other. *Thais is known very well for large groups of pks going around the town and killing everybody who is not from their team *Kazordoon and Venore are rather peacefull towns, with little pks and the best ones for leveling up. *Darashia is a city mostly dedicated to power abusing, and it's the worst town for leveling up if you have a premium account. *Ab'dendriel is a strange town, because sometimes there is only peace and you can level up normaly, and sometimes it can be as worse as Carlin *Ankrahmun is a rather peacefull town in normal situations, but when there is a war the hell breaks out in this town, as open battles take place here. *The rest of the towns (Edron, Port hope and Liberty Bay) are what in pvp-worlds would be considered "normal towns", with little random pks, most people more interested in leveling up than in killing. Advantadges *Little people online, and most of them killing each other in towns, so if you manage to get to a spawn it will be most likely free. *You can kill people with no limits. *You can level up by killing people with a higher level than you, but this is difficult and requires a really good PK skill. *If you see a botter you don't have to wait for a GM or beeing afraid of getting a skull, you can just kill it and get experience/money. Disadvantadges *You will most likely be unable to get from the temple to depot without dying when you arive at mainland. *You get killed alot. *If you meet someone far from a protection zone, most likely he will kill you (if he's stronger than you) or he will run away and come with more pks (if he's weaker than you). *High levels can abuse of their power with no limits. *There are no Blessings or amulets of loss in this server. In the update od Tibia's 10th aniversary, when surprise bags where introduced, Aols existed in this server but CIP fixed the problem turning all AOLs into Broken Amulets. Player Killing Even if Inferna is a pvp-enforced world, and the first thing you see when arriving at mainland is a mountain of bodies, Inferna is not only dedicated to player killing. In cities like Edron, Port Hope, Liberty Bay or Ankrahmun higher levels hunt quite normally like they would do in a normal server. Some low-level pks can be found in these cities, but they don't last very long. Normally until they find out they won't kill anyone in that city. The real player killing zones are mostly free towns, or Darashia. In the areas around Carlin, Thais and most times also Venore it's difficult to level up. If you are free and you are planning to level up on Inferna you should always carry health potions and go to places where there are normally no people (avoiding well-known places like Folda, Thais troll cave or amazon camp) and be sure you are near enough to a protection zone in case you get attacked. If you are planning to go to Inferna for player killing, there are two options: 1. You get a char, level it to 8, get lvl 9 on the Island of Destiny and go to main. There you get exura and wand/rod/spears (knights are not really recommended, since they need too much skilling before pking) and join a pk group and go around main killing everyone you see. You will get killed alot but you will get the levels you lose back from the people you kill. 2. You level a char up to medium level (20-30), get some health potions and start going (alone or with friends) around main and killing everyone you see (if he's lower level than you, of course). You won't die much, mostly only if a high level finds you or you get trapped by a big pk group, but in these cases you won't likely get your levels back from pking, and the items you lose are more valuable. External Links * The who's online statistics for Inferna can be found here. *The Highscores page can be found here *The Guilds page can be found here